Emmett and the Motorcycle
by MidnightWalking
Summary: New Moon spoiler somewhat. Now that Charlie knows about Bella's motorcycle, what will she do with it? Read and find out. The final chapter is ready for reading and reviewing. Information added story from Emmett's PoV.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett and the Motorcycle 

**_AN: This short story takes place right after New Moon and ends two weeks after New Moon. This story is just for fun and will end in three to four chapters, so do not expect more of this story after I am done. I wrote this because as a teen I was really into motorcycles and I always wanted to learn to drive one but never did. I wanted to know what Bella would do with her motorcycle so I wrote this short story. As with everything else, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I am grateful she allows us to do this. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Thanks._**

**It's Mine – Chapter One**

It was as I feared. Charlie was livid about the motorcycle; he never even gave me a chance to explain why it was sitting in the driveway. I felt so betrayed by Jacob; he was my friend, but he had let me down, and Edward left before Charlie started his tirade. The two people in my life that I thought had promised to stay with me in times of trouble had both deserted me. Well, couldn't I really blame them; if it had been the other way around, I would have left also.

Charlie continued his lecture on the dangers of motorcycles for over an hour; he didn't stop to allow me to defend myself. The whole time, I sat on the couch while he paced back and forth across the living room floor.

It wasn't as if I had driven it on any of the highways or even on a busy street. All of my riding had taken place on the La Push reservation on deserted dirt roads. Sure, I had suffered a few trifling injuries; well, accept for the first one which required a trip to the hospital for stitches, but I would never admit that incident to Charlie. He was furious enough with me; I didn't need to supply fuel to his anger.

I guess what I didn't understand was why he wouldn't allow me to utter a word in my defense or say, 'I'm sorry.' I couldn't promise it wouldn't happen again, riding the motorcycle I mean. I liked my motorcycle, there was something about it that made me feel liberated and, if I were honest, a little feral. I'd never been wild or reckless before; I avoided all dangerous situations for safety reasons, but after Edward's abandonment, only reckless actions brought his voice clearly into my mind. I treasured those moments while he was gone, but I didn't need them any more; yet, I still craved that feeling of recklessness at times. I'm not sure if even Edward would have condoned such irresponsible actions on my part, but it didn't mean I didn't still harbor a small desire for them.

The major questions that confronted me were 'how I could cease Charlie's lecturing' and 'how can I remove my bike from the driveway without losing it.' I refused to give it up or sell it, it was mine; I'd paid for it. It was one thing I could call my own that I knew couldn't be claimed as a gift from someone else. I had to decide what I could tell Charlie that wasn't an outright lie but would still allow me to retain my motorcycle. Then I formulated a plan that would assure happiness for both of us.

As soon as Charlie began to wind down and I found a small opening in his lecture, I interrupted him and said, "Dad, I'm going to ask Emmett to take the motorcycle. It won't be here anymore." I smiled at him and then added, "I'm sorry I upset you, but I never intended to ride it on any traveled roads, and Jacob was always with me whenever I rode it. He was teaching me how to ride, and we were only on deserted dirt roads."

"Why Bells, why a motorcycle? You know how I feel about them; how dangerous I consider them. Why would you take a risk like that?" The concern on his face tugged at my heart; I felt guilty that I'd made him feel apprehensive about my safety, but I couldn't be honest about my reasons; he'd never understand. How could any daughter inform her father that she'd been intentionally reckless so she would hear her boyfriend's voice in her head?

"I don't know. It just seemed like something to do at the time, and Jacob enjoyed repairing it for me when I brought it to him. It did help dad, it's what helped me to become better friends with Jacob. I really enjoyed his company; I miss him as a friend, but he's upset with me right now." Yeah, upset that I was dating a _bloodsucker,_ and as a werewolf, his natural enemies included all _bloodsuckers_ even the good ones, but this too was information I couldn't share with Charlie.

"I'm glad you're giving it away. I don't ever want to see you riding that death trap. I don't even want it seen in my driveway." He was still furious; at least he hadn't demanded a promise never to ride it. "Call the Cullen's and see if they can pick it up now."

I noticed his face was turning red again. Maybe I should suggest he have a checkup with Dr. Cullen; I didn't want him having a heart attack like Harry. I especially didn't want to be the cause of him having a heart attack. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask when the last time he had a checkup was.

"I'll call right now, but dad, I want to ask you something, just don't get upset. Okay?"

"It's not about that thing in the driveway, is it?" Suspicion laced his voice and he narrowed his eyes. From this point on, I would have to earn his trust.

"No." I paused, searching for the precise way to ask without distressing him more. "Harry was about your age, and I was wondering, when was the last time you had a checkup?" I surveyed his face circumspectly for any sign that my question disturbed him.

"Are you worried about me Bells?" His face reflected concern, which replaced the angry look.

"Yes, I am. If it could happen to him . . . I don't know what I'd do if I lost you like that." My voice broke somewhat as I uttered the last few words.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll schedule a checkup just to reassure you that I'm fine. Okay?" He took a seat beside me on the couch.

"Thank you." I gave him a quick but embarrassed hug. "I'll go call Emmett and see if he can come over yet tonight." I hurriedly rose and walked in to the kitchen.

It didn't surprise me when Edward answered the phone, but it surprised him when I asked for Emmett. His hesitation before answering informed me of that fact, and then I heard him say Emmett's name. Emmett must have asked what he wanted because I heard Edward tell him to answer the telephone. I began to imagine the look of surprise on Emmett's face when he realized someone was calling him on the telephone.

"Hello?"

Edward must not have informed him that I was the one calling. "Emmett, this is Bella. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hi, Bella. What do you need?" His voice was pleasant, so I was confident he wouldn't turn me down.

"Can you bring your truck over here? I have something I'd like you to take home with you."

"Yourself?" He teased.

"No, not this time," I replied with a laugh.

"Should I come alone?" Was he still joking?

"That might be a good idea." I didn't want to tell him not bring Edward, but I preferred that he didn't because then I could talk to him privately. I also didn't want to mention Edward's name in front of Charlie since Charlie was still infuriated about what he did.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"See you," I replied just before I hung up.

"Dad?" I asked as I walked back into the living room. I found dad in front of the television watching a basketball game. "Will it be alright if I go out to talk to Emmett when he arrives?"

"Is his brother going to be with him?" He asked with a scowl across his face.

"I don't think so. He didn't say anything about bringing anyone along." I watched his face for any adverse reaction, and when none appeared, I added, "I'll watch for him from the doorway." Then I walked over to the door and waited.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Emmett arrived; he enjoyed speed as much as Edward did. I opened the door a crack so I could watch for his truck. As soon as I saw him approaching, I called to Charlie, "I'll be right outside, and I promise not to leave the driveway." Then I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: The next chapter is up for your perusal. Hope everyone is enjoying this bit of fun, because that really is what it is – all for fun, and because I like to write stories that have Emmett in them. As with all my work so far, I credit Stephenie Meyer for the creation of these wonderful characters._

_By the way, thanks for the reviews, and because of a review, I added the part about Rosalie – it wasn't in the original._

-------------------------------------------

The Agreement – Chapter Two

I waved to Emmett as he pulled up. I hoped he would agree with my plan, but I worried about how he'd inhibit Edward from discovering my plan. I walked over to his truck; he had a huge grin on his face.

"I hear you're in more trouble than ever." He chuckled as he looked significantly toward my bike. "Is this, then, the offending piece of equipment?"

"Yes, Charlie is extremely upset. I just endured a one hour lecture on the hazards of motorcycles and what happens to those unlucky people who decided to ride one." I frowned remembering how enraged Charlie had been, and still was.

"I take it you want me to dispose of it in some manner." He smiled down on me. I kept forgetting how tall he was.

"Oh no." I replied, shocked at the thought of losing my bike. Emmett frowned, raised his eyebrows, and stared at me. I peered back at the house to discover if Charlie was watching from the window. When I noticed he wasn't, I continued, "I want you to store it for me in your garage, and . . . well, I . . . um . . . thought . . . maybe," I was unsure of how to ask and then Emmett stopped me.

"Bella, you're not seriously thinking about keeping the motorcycle?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Bella, you've become rather rebellious since I was away." His tone sounded shocked yet amused. "What does Edward think about that?"

I became rather defensive at that point. "It's my motorcycle, and I don't care what he thinks. If I'm going to go behind Charlie's back to keep it, then Edward had better just accept that." I couldn't believe those words had come out of my mouth, but I felt like a mother defending her child; or maybe like a spoiled child wanting her own way about keeping a dangerous pet. "Look, Emmett, it might be better if you didn't mention to Edward that you're storing the bike for me."

He gave me a quizzical look. I wondered if my defensive attitude was as surprising to him as it was to me.

"Just tell him you're holding it for me until I decide what to do with it. Tell him I just need it out of Charlie's sight for the time being."

Emmett continued to stare at me, "And just what are you planning on doing with it?"

"Well," I started hesitantly, "I was kinda hoping that maybe . . ." I paused but then decided I needed to blurt it out as quickly as possible so it was over, so I took a deep breath and said, "I was hoping you'd take me out on it and help me finish learning how to ride it." I kept my eyes on the driveway under my feet as I said that, but as soon as I finished, I looked up into Emmett's eyes.

He had a smile playing around his lips, but I saw laughter behind his light butterscotch eyes. "You're wicked Bella. You're planning on getting into trouble and you're going to drag me along."

I could tell from his tone he was not upset; if his tone was an indicator of his real feelings, then he was actually amused at my request. "Then, you'll do it?" I asked returning his smile.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you won't hurt yourself; otherwise, I have to defend myself from Edward when he tries to kill me for allowing any harm to come to you." He paused and looked at me a moment as if trying to figure something out. "Okay, I have one condition."

"And that would be?" I questioned wondering what condition he could possibly make.

"Well, obviously I don't want you getting hurt, so I'd like you to wear a heavy long sleeve shirt and jeans. Plus, I'll pick up a few safety items for you to use to help keep you protected. That's my condition."

It sounded reasonable, and he had a point. Edward would be upset with him if I hurt myself. "Not a problem. I don't want Edward mad at you because I got hurt, but . . . Wait, what do you mean by 'picking up a few safety items'?" I was curious about what Emmett had in mind.

"I'm going to buy you a few things that you will have to wear during any lesson I give you." I was about to protest his buying me anything but he quickly continued, "Even though I'm buying you something to wear, I'm actually buying protection for myself. Think of it as insurance," Emmett chuckled and added, "against Edward's wrath." Then he became a little more serious, "I won't teach you unless you agree, and besides, it's not like I'll take you to the mall shopping like Alice wants to."

I wasn't happy that he would be spending money on me, but he was right, I could get hurt and I didn't want Edward being mad at either of us, so I decided it was in my best interest to agree. "I really don't like anyone spending money on me, but since this is insurance for you I'll agree this time. Besides, I really want to finish learning to ride my bike without incident. There is one other promise I would like from you." I saw his eyebrows rise. "I would prefer if you didn't let Edward know that we are going to do this." I then saw a question forming on his face so I quickly continued. "I'm not going to tell Edward that I'm planning on riding my motorcycle. He thinks it's reckless and dangerous for me, so you can't let him know. That means you'll have to watch your thoughts and keep them from Edward." I wondered if he would be able to do that. "Can you do that?"

"Not a problem, this way I don't have to explain why you asked me to go out with you and not him." Emmett chuckled in reply relieving my concern that he might disagree. "Besides, I know exactly what to think about if he gets too curious or starts to search for something I don't want him knowing."

I saw a huge smile spreading across his face, and his eyes took on a look I'd seen in Edward's eyes a few times when we had gotten a little carried away. I was glad that I couldn't read minds like Edward because I didn't have any desire to know what was on Emmett's mind at that moment. I decided to change the subject, and I realized I'd need to get inside or Charlie would be grilling me about what took so long. "Thanks Emmett. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me." I still needed to ask one question. "How will Rosalie feel about you doing this for me?"

"Don't worry about her. She still feels guilty about what happened, and she's looking for ways to make amends." His smile grew immensely larger.

"She doesn't need to do that. I don't hold anything against her. Maybe I should tell her that." I didn't want Rosalie to have a reason to dislike me.

"No, Bella. This is actually good; now that Rose feels guilty, she will be nice to you and, believe it or not, to everyone else in the family. She is trying to make amends; hell, she's even nicer to me right now and I like that fact, so please, for me and everyone in the family, don't ruin it."

It never dawned on me that Rosalie would act nice to every one because of what she told Edward, but if everyone wanted her to continue being nice to them and this was what it took, then I didn't want to be the one who stopped it. "Okay, I won't say anything, but at least you know, I don't hold it against her," I stated in case it should ever come up later. "Do you need any help putting the bike in the truck?" I knew he'd answer no, but it only seem appropriate to offer.

Emmett walked over to my motorcycle and then replied with a laugh while picking it up with one hand. "I think I can handle this on my own."

I laughed with him. After he got it in the back, I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate this. I have to go before Charlie becomes suspicious."

"Do you have a message for Edward?" He must have seen my surprised look. "He'll ask if you said anything to pass on to him."

"Oh, well," it caught me a little off guard that Edward would ask that, so I had to decide what I would want Emmett to say to Edward. I love you, would seem a little odd coming from Emmett, and he definitely wouldn't want to pass on a kiss even though I'd like to give him one. Then I thought of just the message I could send, and I was sure it would put a smile on Emmett's face as well as Edward's. "Tell him the window will be open." I smiled and hoped a blush wouldn't creep up my face.

Emmett did smile, then he ruffled my hair and said, "I'll see you later, and we'll decide when this lesson is going to take place." Then he got in his truck and left.

My steps were light as I walked into the house. After the depressing talk with Jacob and Charlie's lecture, I was finally able to find something to be happy about. I removed any hint of a smile from my face as I stopped by the living room before going up to my room. "It's gone dad. Emmett agreed to take it."

"What took so long?" Charlie sounded more than a tad suspicious.

"Emmett was telling me about a trip he and Rosalie took over their spring break. They went to Africa. Emmett likes to hunt and he had a good time while he was there." I was getting better at this lying thing. I even sounded convincing to myself. "I'm going to my room. I need to email mom and then I have some Calculus homework to finish." I kissed him on the cheek. "Night dad."

"Good night Bella. I'm glad you got rid of that thing." He watched me for my reaction.

"Not a problem dad." I turned and walked slowly up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, so to her I say thanks for letting me borrow them.**_

**_First off, I apologize that this is a short chapter. If you read Summer Interlude, you are probably use to long chapters, which is what this piece would have been if it were part of a longer work. Originally, this was one long work, but I decided to divide it out for those who like to read shorter pieces, especially when reading them on a computer scene. The next chapter, I hope should be out by Wednesday; I'm doing some fine tuning and adding a little to it. I hope you enjoy Emmett's shopping trip, and a personal thanks to those of you who have written reviews_**

_**------------------------------------------------**_

**Shopping for Bella**

I spent that evening and the next two days trying to devise a plan to share with Emmett. I needed to find a time when I could go over to their house, and I wanted Charlie to agree to my going over. I had to go over there sometime when Edward wouldn't be home, and the only times he wasn't home was when he was with me or when he went hunting. If Edward wasn't home, I could ask Charlie about going to the Cullen's on the pretense of studying with Alice for a Calculus test, but it would help even more if Charlie would go fishing one Saturday. Since my return from Italy, and Edward's return into my life, Charlie had been staying closer to home; if only someone from work would invite him fishing, it would make my outing a lot easier to plan.

Events fell into line one week later when one of his fellow officers invited Charlie to go fishing with him, and then Edward mentioned he would be gone that same Saturday to hunt with Jasper and Rosalie. That combination surprised me, but I began to wonder if Emmett had something to do with the arrangements. Charlie informed me of his fishing trip on Monday, and later that same evening, Edward told me about going hunting. As soon as I heard, I decided I'd call Emmett from work Tuesday after school. I became excited about the prospects of riding my bike again.

On Tuesday, I had no need to call Emmett because he walked into the store right after I arrived at work. He ignored me and walked over to Mike. I was curious about his need to buy any kind of camping equipment, so I careful maneuvered near enough to eavesdrop without being conspicuous, or so I thought.

"Can I help you find anything?" That was Mike's habitual questions to all perspective customers, although the look on his face wasn't friendly.

"Yes, I'm looking for some safety equipment for my sister. She's taken up motorcycle riding and I'd like to make sure she doesn't get injured." After Mike turned away to lead him to the helmets, a wide smile spread across Emmett's face as he quickly looked at me.

"I would suggest you start by buying a good helmet. It helps if the size is correct." Mike commented dryly.

"Bella, could you come here a moment?" Emmett asked while motioning me over by wriggling his finger and then said to Mike, "Her and my sister are about the same size."

I hoped Mike wouldn't realize I was the one Emmett was buying the helmet for. I had discovered after moving to Forks that gossip flew fast around small towns . The last thing I needed was for Charlie to hear about Emmett buying me a helmet.

Emmett asked me to try on a number of helmets, and he finally chose one with blue highlights in it. I had to admit it fit and looked nice.

After choosing the helmet, Emmett asked, "Now, do you have any elbow and knee pads? I want her to be well protected." He chuckled as he briefly looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and I glared at him before turning to attend to another customer.

In retrospect, I shouldn't have been offended; he was only looking out for my safety. Emmett was serious about my protection; I don't know if it was due to his great concern for my safety or his. I decided to ignore him the rest of the time he was in the store, so I wasn't sure what other safety equipment he had purchased, but just before he left the store, he stopped and whispered softly, "I think this Saturday will work out nicely." Then he winked and left.

After I finished with my customer, Mike walked over and commented, "He sure is concerned about his sister riding a motorcycle. Maybe he should just tell her that they aren't safe and get his dad to stop her before she gets hurt."

I smiled at Mike; he didn't realize I was the one Emmett had made the purchases for, and for that I was very grateful. "I think she'll do fine. I happen to know his sister already has some knowledge about how to ride a motorcycle." I then walked off to the storeroom with a wide grin of pleasure on my face because I was going to ride my bike again.

Through the rest of my time at work, I pondered Emmett's involvement in arranging for our outing on Saturday. It was obvious he already knew both Edward and Charlie were occupied that Saturday, but I couldn't figure out how he could have arranged for Charlie to go fishing, although it now made sense why Edward was going hunting with Jasper and Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I am only borrowing these characters from Stephenie Meyer; they are her creation not mine. I hope you enjoy this little interlude between Bella and Edward while she is anxiously waiting for her lesson.**_

_**Read and enjoy, and if you have enjoyed it, please let me know. Thanks.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Waiting . . . **

The week seemed to pass slowly, probably because I was anxiously looking forward to Saturday.

Edward noticed my slight difference as we laid in bed together Thursday night. "Bella, what's bothering you? You seem so anxious about something." His voice was laced with love and concern.

"Nothing really. I'm just concerned about the Calculus test next week. I'm not sure if I'll pass it." I felt so guilty lying to him, but how could I tell him that Emmett had agreed to take me out to ride my bike.

"Are you sure that's all it is? You're not hiding something from me are you?"

I began to wonder if Emmett had unintentionally let something slip then I would lose my day on my motorcycle. I loved Edward with all my heart, but I still wanted to be able to prove I could ride my bike without becoming a hazard to myself. It was almost as if I had to prove I could take risks without fatal injuries. Oh, I knew I would get hurt, but I had accepted that as a normal part of my life years ago, and even with Edward around 24/7, that part of my life – while I was still a human – would never change.

Besides, Edward wasn't happy when he discovered my risk taking escapades. Well, that was an understatement. Edward was extremely disappointed that I would take any risks with my life; he strongly pointed out that I had broken my promise, but then I reminded him that he had also by leaving me after promising he would stay as long as I needed him, and I did need him that truth he finally accepted.

I would always need him; he and I had both learned I couldn't continue without him. Well, I actually learned that before he did. I knew, on the plane back from Italy that the moment he left me again would be the last moment I would never breathe or exist normally.

Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

"What I'm usually thinking," I was facing him and I knew he saw the smile that crossed my lips. Once again, I was thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

"That's rather vague." He commented as he looked deeply into my eyes.

I stared back at him, noticing that he did need to go hunting, as his eyes were growing darker. "Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" His whisper was always softer and more sensual than mine was. Sometimes I found his whisper was like a soft loving caress.

"I'm glad you're going hunting soon." I replied trying to make my whisper as loving and sensual as his, but it never seemed to match his.

"Are you admitting you want me to leave? Are you finally tired of having me around?" Even though his questions were accompanied by his crooked smile, I felt a small but sharp twist in my heart.

I wondered how he could even think that. He knew I was his and always would be. There would be no question about that ever. "No." I shoot back a little louder than necessary, but not loud enough that Charlie would be able to hear it in his room. "How could you even think that?" I felt the words catch in my throat.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm beginning to comprehend the depth of you're feelings for me, but I still find it hard to believe that you could truly feel this way about me; I'm just . . ." I laid a finger on his lips to stop what ever he was going to say.

"Edward, you are the one who is far too good for me, not the other way around. I always knew that, but I'm also learning that you're mine as long as I want to keep you around, but you need to realize I will never let you go – never. The comment about hunting was because of your eyes not because I want you to leave." I stopped there; I wanted his absence but only for a short time, so he could hunt and I could ride my bike. These thoughts were the only ones I intentionally kept from him. Maybe later, after I mastered riding my bike, I could show him what I was capable of; that my bike wasn't a danger to me, and that I wasn't a danger to myself while riding it.

I wanted Edward to realize that taking risks hadn't been my way of trying to end my life; they were just ways to bring him back into my life, even if only for a short time. I also realized there had been a few minor mishaps because of the risks I took, but Edward still frowned upon my less than normal escapades.

As we laid in each other's arms that Thursday night, all I could think about was Edward and my bike. I wished Edward would be with me on Saturday instead of Emmett, but I knew he wouldn't agree to such a risky endeavor.

It was bad enough that my cliff diving escapade had almost caused him to commit suicide, but he also noticed all the new scars that resulted from my minor mishaps while Jacob taught me to ride my motorcycle. He was especially concerned about the one on my head, and he wondered if I might have suffered minor brain damage. He claimed that it would explain why I had been so careless with my own safety. Not only had I bought and ridden the motorcycle, but I had also hung around with a group of immature werewolves.

I told Edward he was just jealous because I had found something interesting to do with my time while he was gone.

I'll never forget his reply. He retorted with, "Not interesting, death defyingly dangerous." Then he added, "You began looking for ways to separate yourself from life forever. Bella, I cannot face a tomorrow knowing you will not be there." He accentuated his words with a sorrowful and lost look in his eyes at the realization that he might really have lost me forever.

I replied by taking his angelic hands in my hands and promising him that the only way he would lose me would be by leaving me again. That first night home, after returning from Italy, I understand that with his next departure from my life, I would cease to exist and nothing, not even Jacob, would ever bring me back.

Edward interrupted my thoughts once again by asking, "What are you thinking?"

"About us," I replied knowing that at least it was an honest answer if not a complete one.

"You look so intense, as if you're thoughts are deep and profound." Sometimes he surprised me and made me wonder if he secretly could read my mind but wasn't telling me he could.

"I was thinking about us and everything that has happened in this past year, and how I would feel if I ever lost you again." Even I heard the sadness in my voice.

"I promised I'd never leave again. Can't you believe that?"

"It's not that I can't believe it, it just . . ." I wasn't sure how to put it in words. I knew he would never intentionally leave again. That I had accepted the night his family voted on my status of becoming one of their family, but there were still concerns about the unexpected and unintentional events. What if he found out about my lesson with Emmett; would he become angry enough to walk away?

"What is it Bella? Something is bothering you, and I really want to know what it is so I can make it better."

A small laugh escaped at his comment. For him to make it better, he would have to change me, but I had promised myself to avoid that subject for a while. "Edward, having you here beside me tonight, and every night does make it better. Knowing you'll never leave again makes it better. Knowing that you do love me and that you do want me makes everything better. If anything is bothering me, it is me causing it not you." I smiled at myself; I knew just the thing that would make me feel even safer and more wanted than just being held in his arms.

"Do I want to ask why you're smiling," he probed.

"I just thought of the perfect way for you to make things better." I heard a small groan escape his lips. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he thought was coming, but I thought I would tease him just a little by allowing him to think I would be asking to be changed by expanding my answer. "If you really want to make things better," I leaned into him a little, testing the boundaries of his restraint and our relationship. "You could kiss me." I finally whispered softly.

I was surprised by the intensity of the kiss, and lost myself in the rising emotions his kiss caused. I knew if he kept kissing me like this, he would be able to ask me anything and I would not be able to hide anything from him. I'm not sure if he fully understood the full effect he had on me, but I didn't want to be the one who told him, but I also didn't want him to stop kissing me like that. The only other problem his intense kissed caused was the simple fact that I just stopped breathing as I responded to his passionate kiss.

He pulled away a little and reminded me, "Breathe Bella."

To which I replied, "Okay, for now." I wanted him to continue, but I knew he wouldn't push his or my boundaries any more that night. As he cradle me in his arms, and I snuggled as close to him as possible, he began to hum my lullaby. As I drifted off to sleep, I began to think about Saturday again. In his eyes, I would be taking a risk with my life by going out with Emmett to ride my bike, but I decided to believe it would be an uneventful lesson – in that nothing harmful would happen to me.

Besides, what did Edward have to worry about, Emmett would make sure I didn't get hurt, and I had become decent at riding my bike under Jake's tutelage. The last few times we had ridden together, my injuries had been minimal, just some scrapes and bruises, and that was without any kind of protection like a helmet or knee and elbow pads like Emmett had just purchased. No, this time I would be fine, and I would have fun riding my bike. Maybe I'd even be good enough that Emmett would reassure Edward of my safety, and Edward and I could ride my bike together. My last mental image before drifting off to sleep was Edward and I on my motorcycle flying down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Well, here it is; Bella spends time with Emmett and her motorcycle. As always, all characters are the creative genius of Stephenie Meyer, I only added the plot. Have fun and let me know what you think. There is only one more chapter to go._

------------------------------------------------------

**A Lesson with Emmett**

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. Charlie had finally agreed, after many promises from me and some coaxing from Alice, to allow me to go over to the Cullen's house. The one promise I had to make was that if Edward came home early, I would promptly return home.

Alice also relayed a message from Emmett that Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward would leave to go hunting early Saturday morning and wouldn't return until sometime Sunday afternoon. She also said she foresaw no major accidents, but she omitted anything about minor ones. That didn't bother me though because I figured there were always bound to be minor injuries were I was concerned; it was just a part of my human life, which I hoped would change soon.

Charlie left Saturday morning around five, and I was up by seven and on my way to the Cullen house around eight. I was more exuberant than I thought possible and couldn't help but smile as I drove to meet Emmett.

As I drove up, I noticed Emmett waiting on the porch and his truck parked in the drive. I was so excited to get started that I tripped getting out of my truck and fell catching myself with my hand and scrapping them on the gravel.

Emmett hadn't seen me fall until it was too late, so he wasn't able to catch me. When he saw my hands, he just shook his head and laughed as he said, "We haven't even started with the motorcycle and you've already injured yourself. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe this wasn't a good idea." I new he was joking otherwise he wouldn't have had a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett, it's nothing. This is just an everyday event for me. Nothing out of the ordinary." I smiled to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, but I hoped this little incident wasn't a foreshadowing of something worse to come.

"Well, please try to be more careful. Come on, let's go. I found a deserted unpaved road that will work perfectly. If you fall, I don't want you sliding across pavement. Dirt is bad enough, but at least it's a little softer." Emmett walked me to his truck and helped me in when we reached it. I had forgotten how high up the cab was.

"I promise to be careful." I said just before he lifted me up so I could get in.

Emmett drove like Edward, so it didn't take long to get to our destination. I had never seen this road before, and if I had to find it again, I don't think I could. There had been too many turns and I had tried to focus on something other than the passing scenery. Even though I had discovered I liked speeding, sometimes I still found it a bit nauseating to watch the scenery zip by in a blur.

Because of Emmett's driving, we arrived at our destination quickly. Emmett hopped out of the truck and appeared at my door before I could finish unbuckling my seat belt. He helped me out of the cab and then handed me a sack. "Here, put it all on. I'm not willing to risk my life for yours," he said.

I found the elbow pads, the kneepads, and a pair of soft leather gloves inside the bag. Too bad I didn't have the gloves earlier so when I fell I wouldn't have scraped my hands. While I donned my equipment, Emmett removed my motorcycle from the back of his truck, and then handed me my new helmet. I felt a little encumbered by the elbow and kneepads and the helmet limited my vision slightly. It wasn't going to be as easy to ride the cycle, as it was when I was with Jake. Jake was concerned about my safety but not as paranoid about me being hurt. It was as if he accepted the fact that I was destined to hurt myself no matter what I did, but I understood why Emmett wanted precautions. He would have to face Edward's wrath if Edward returned home and found I had a gash in my head due to a motorcycle accident.

"So, are you ready?" He asked as he placed the bike on the road before examining me. "At least it looks like I covered all the major areas that might get scraped or cut, but I can't do anything about bruises. I almost bought some shoulder pads like football players wear, but Rose argued that would be too much. Just promise me you'll be careful." I frowned at his comment; he only looked me up and down one more time before he nodded, as if to say everything looked protected. "Now, what do you know about riding this motorcycle?"

I carefully explained everything that Jake taught me: how to start, how to change gears, how to turn, how to speed up and slow down, and how to brake – the last being the most important.

"So what you need is just some practical riding experience. Has wolf boy ever ridden with you?"

I frowned at his term for Jake, it was just a bad as when Jake referred to the Cullen's as 'bloodsuckers' or 'leeches.' Why can't they all accept the fact that whether or not they believed it they were all people? They may not be humans exactly, but they were still people with feelings and emotions.

Emmett saw my frown. "What?" He asked.

"Wolf boy?" I sneered. "Why can't you call him by his name?"

"They're our enemies. It's as simple as that." He replied objectively.

"I guess I don't understand any of you. I can be friends with you and them and yet neither of you can be friends with each other. It just makes no sense to me at all."

"Since when did life ever make sense," he smirked as we walked over to my bike.

"You're right. I have discovered that myths are based on reality, and I live in the one place were two groups from the horror movies live together, not peacefully of course, and I'm friends with both of them, and not only am I friends with them, but I'm more comfortable in their world then I am in the human world." I turned and peered into his eyes. "What does that say about me?" I asked him.

He returned my look, tilted his head, and said, "That you are a truly unique person, and maybe one who is only drawn to danger. Maybe the unexciting human world is to boring for you." A broad smile crossed his face as he finished, and then he added as he pointed to the cycle, "Case in point, one motorcycle that could, if not handle properly, endanger your life. So, you never did answer my question. Did wolf . . . sorry, Jacob ever ride with you?"

"Sure, he also has a motorcycle and a couple of time he followed me."

"No, I mean did he ever ride behind you on your motorcycle?"

"As in sit behind me and hold on as I drove?" I wanted clarification on his meaning.

"Yes."

"No. Never."

"What, was he afraid of being on the motorcycle with you? It's not like you could have hurt him much, no more than you could hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, werewolves are almost as hard to kill as we are. Didn't he tell you that?"

"No . . . well, maybe not in so many words, but I think he tried to show me that once. I guess I just wasn't listening." I suddenly realize what Jake meant when he said not to worry about his safety, or the thing about how fast they heal if they are hurt. I guess that was what Jake wanted to prove when we were sitting in his garage. It hadn't occurred to me before that they might be almost as indestructible as vampire. Hadn't Jake said that was what they were made for, to fight immortal, hard as granite vampires, so of course they would have to be just as strong and durable as a the ones they . . . I didn't even want to think the word, especially if it were connected to the Cullen family in any way.

"Well, I think I'll start by watching you, but later, if you're not opposed, I'll ride behind you."

"Do you think that's safe?" I asked skeptically.

"I won't be in any danger." He smirked.

"Not for you, for me; will it be safe for me with you behind me?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be safe. If I'm behind you and you skidded or tipped the cycle over, I could wrapped my arms around you as a protective barrier."

"Okay, but don't hold too tightly if that happens. I don't want to be crushed in a protective embrace."

"Oh come on Bella, I'm not that dumb. I remember how fragile you are, so I'll be doubly careful. So, are you ready?"

I took a deep breath before replying. "Yes."

"Okay, show me what you can do."

So I did. I didn't have any problems starting the bike; I had remembered everything Jacob had taught me. I didn't have any problems letting out the clutch and moving forward. I found it enjoyable flying down the road, but I missed my hair flying behind me and the wind on my face, since the visor on the helmet blocked most of the wind. It was as I was stopping that I hit a problem. All the time Jake had been instructing me, he kept tell me not to use the back break, and after the first time I did use it, he had disconnected it. That didn't stop me, however, from using it. What I hadn't realized was that someone had reconnected the brake, so when I started braking I used both and ended up on the ground like the first time I had ridden the bike. Unlike last time, I didn't slid into a rock. Instead, Emmett was beside me instantly, and even though I ended up on the ground, the motorcycle didn't because Emmett caught it before it fell on me.

"Bella," he scolded. "What did you do?"

"I hit the brake, but someone connected the back brake. I've never learned how to use it properly."

"Okay, that's my fault. I had Rosalie look it over. She said it was in great shape except for the disconnected brake, so I asked her to connect it. I didn't realize someone disconnected it for your safety. Nothing I can do about it now, so maybe it's time you learn how to use it properly."

Emmett spent all morning teaching me the proper way to use the back brake without injuring myself; oh, I had a number of spills, but he was always right there to permanent any serious injuries that might have occurred and the helmet, pads, and gloves prevented me from going home with massive scrapes and scratches. The bruises on the other hand I would have to keep concealed.

By mid afternoon, Emmett decided it would be safe for me to go a longer distance, so he got on the back of the motorcycle and told me not to think about him because he would help balance his own weight. I was unsure if I was ready for a passenger, but he kept assuring me everything would be okay, so we started down the road. I was surprised at how easy it was becoming and how much I enjoyed speeding down the dirt road. Emmett was right; I never even noticed he was behind me. He didn't even wrap his arms around me as I thought all passengers did.

I had a glorious afternoon. In fact, I had as much fun with Emmett as I did with Jake, which just proved to me my life was never meant to be spent in a normal human world, otherwise I would have felt uncomfortable and even fearful. Instead, I enjoyed every minute, and I actually stopped having accidents with the motorcycle. I felt like I was ready to prove even to Charlie that I was not a hazard on a motorcycle, but I knew I would never do that to him. It was just safer if he believed I had gotten rid of the 'death trap' – as he called it – and never allowed him to see me riding it.

As Emmett was driving home, I asked, "Do you think Edward will ride with me?"

"Well, we might have to prove to him that you're not going to kill yourself first, but once that is achieved, he might agree to ride with you."

I could just imagine flying down the road with Edward behind me with his strong arms lovingly wrapped around my waist. I would have to be careful not to allow his touch to distract me though because then I could have an accident.

"Maybe you should let him drive it first. Then broach the subject of your driving."

"That might be a good idea, but only after I am able to come over again. Maybe you could be with me when I tell him I've been riding it so you can assure him that I can ride without injuring myself." I laughed slightly thinking about the fact that I could do just that. Finally, something I could do without killing myself, but then I reminded myself not to become overconfident or it would lead to disaster.

"You are extremely happy. It's like there are waves of happiness rolling off you. I take it that you enjoyed yourself today, even without Edward being around." Emmett smiled over at me.

"Yes, it's been a great day. I didn't do major bodily harm to myself, I spent the day with my big brother, and I got to ride my motorcycle," I replied with a huge grin on my face. Then I became a little more serious. "Don't get me wrong, I still missed being with Edward, but despite that, it was a glorious day."

I couldn't have wanted more from the day, but, unbeknownst to me, a dark cloud was forming as we neared the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: As always, I credit these characters to Stephenie Meyer and thank her for the use of them.**_

_**This is the last chapter. Read, enjoy, and review – and please read the note at the end. Thanks for all the kind reviews.**_

**--------------------------------------**

**Paying the Piper**

"Holy crow!" I moaned as I saw Edward standing on the porch with a scrawl across his face as he watched us approach. If the weather were to mimic Edward's expression, I would have seen dark rolling storm clouds.

Emmett took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Bella, it will be okay." Emmett reassured me.

As a watched Edward, I saw his expression change. His face relaxed and a slight smile played across his lips. It was like watching the sun breaking through the storm clouds he had created.

Maybe Emmett was right; maybe Edward realized there was nothing to be mad about, and then it dawned on me. "Emmett, what did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything." He said innocently.

"Okay then, what did you think at him?" I knew he said something even if it wasn't vocal.

"My thoughts were, 'don't yell at her . . . she's happy and unhurt . . . she's had a great day, now don't ruin it; as it is, she has had a hard enough time already.' At least that was the gist of what I thought. Now, how he perceived it is something else."

"Well, we're about to find out." I commented as I watched Edward walk toward the truck. As soon as Emmett stopped, he reached up and opened my door. I saw his beloved crooked smile spread across his face.

"Bella?" He started with a slight growl, but it sounded more playful then threatening.

"Edward," I beamed. 'Play dumb,' I thought. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you would be gone until tomorrow."

"Plans change." He was smiling, but there was a hint of anger swirling around the edges of his eyes. "What have you been doing? I heard you were studying with Alice, but Alice is in the house, and it looks like you've been out with Emmett."

"Yeah, Emmett took me out for a little while. You know, all work and no play . . ." I trailed off waiting for him to ask the crucial question, or maybe he already knew what I had been doing with Emmett. Maybe he got it out of Alice. Maybe that was why he looked so thunderous as we drove up.

"Bella, you'll never be dull." He replied.

I just stared at him uncomprehending.

"It's the end of the comment you were making. 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' You'll never be dull Bella. If anything, you are a bundle of surprises, like the one that awaited me when I arrived home." He stared deeply into my eyes, and my breath caught in my throat.

I felt myself falling into a pool of deep butterscotch, and there was no way to pull myself out. In fact, I had no desire to pull myself from that beautiful pool.

I felt my shoulders gripped tightly. Then a heavenly voice whispered, "Breathe Bella," into my ear.

I heard myself inhale deeply; I realized I had stopped breathing as the air rushed into my lungs. "Oh!" was all I managed to say.

"Bella, sweetheart, what have you and Emmett been doing?" He continued to look at me, but this time I resisted the desire to fall into his eyes. If I did, I knew I would find myself drowning again but not as I did the day I dove off the cliff; that was a painful drowning. No this time it would pleasant and peaceful, and instead of sucking in water, I would just stop breathing.

I then realized he was asking me to share the truth with him. He wasn't yelling or becoming upset, so I adverted my eyes from him and whispered, "Emmett took me riding."

"Riding what Bella?" He coaxed.

"My motorcycle."

"And did you have fun?"

That question surprised me. Maybe he wasn't angry anymore, maybe Emmett was right; maybe Edward had listened to Emmett thoughts. I took my courage in my hands, looked up into his eyes and felt a smile spread across my lips and rise up my face. "Oh Edward, it was fantastic. I enjoyed every moment," and there I should have stopped, but I couldn't, "even when I fell off . . ." and that's when I realized I had gone too far because I saw a dark cloud rising in Edward's eyes. I had to stop it before it ruined my day. What Emmett had thought at him was absolutely correct; he would ruin the beautiful day I had had. "Edward, Emmett made me wear a helmet, elbow and knee pads, and gloves. Even when I fell, I didn't get hurt. He was with me every moment making sure I would be safe." I looked at him, almost begging him not to get upset with me. "I truly did have a wonderful time," I finished.

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt Bella?" He asked talking my hands. Then he turned them palms up. "And how did this happen if you were wearing gloves."

I felt a slight smile creep across my lips and looked down. Edward put his hand under my chin and raised it up so my eyes met his. "I fell when I got out of my truck this morning," I said quietly and I watched his eyes as the merriment filled them.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? You dive off cliffs, ride motorcycles, and run around making friends with werewolves. What will you think of next?" At least he said it all with a smile.

His smile gave me the confidence to ask, "Take you for a ride on my motorcycle?" I decided if I framed it as a question, he would accept it better than if I made it a demand.

"Is that what you really want?" His tone was still light.

"Or you could take me for a ride first." I smiled into his eyes. I loved the way his eyes looked, and at that moment, I saw all the love and happiness I felt reflected back at me from him.

"Only if you wear your helmet."

"What, don't trust your own driving?" I quipped brazenly. I wanted to let my hair blow in the breeze, and I wanted to feel the wind full on my face.

"Yes, but if you should decide to drive back, then I want your beautiful face protected."

"And if I let you drive back, can I go without the helmet?"

He paused before he answered. I wasn't sure if it was because he was unsure of my safely or if he was just making me wait to hear what I wanted to hear. "Yes," he finally answered.

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go then." I began walking toward the back of Emmett's truck so he could get the motorcycle out, but stopped short as I noticed the motorcycle was already out and waiting for us. I looked over toward the house and saw Emmett on the porch with a grin spreading from ear to ear. Then he gave me a little wave just before he turned and rushed into the house.

Edward straddled the motorcycle and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and laid my face against his back, and then I inhaled deeply reveling in his scent. I had missed his unique heavenly aroma more then I even imagined while he was gone. "Edward," I whispered softly, knowing he could hear every word.

"Yes love?" He asked.

My heart skipped a beat at his endearment. "Whatever you do, don't go anywhere that Charlie might see us. I promised him I would return home promptly if you came back early. Not only am I breaking my promise, but if he sees me on my motorcycle, which he thinks I've disposed of, then he will kill me before you ever have a chance to change me."

Edward just chuckled and said, "Hang on," which caused me to tighten my hold, and then we were flying down the road with the wind caressing my face and blowing through my hair.

-----------------------------------------

_**That's Bella's side of the story; however,** **I am toying with the idea of writing this from Emmett's PoV and Edward's PoV. I have been very aware of what they were both were doing throughout this story. They are both very vocal characters, and they kept me informed of their side of the story as I told Bella's. Now this may sound odd, but it is true. These characters have become part of my family, but very unintentionally. So, my question to all the readers of this story is, do you want to hear either of the other PoVs and if so, let me know. I'll put this up for a vote and see if anyone is interested.**_


	7. Addendum

Addendum:

12-15-2006

For those of you who said you would be interested in Emmett's PoV, but have not seen it since it was first posted, it is now up and the third chapter will also be added today. The title of the story is "My Little Sis."

I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Thanks for all the nice reviews.


End file.
